Demons
by brokenbitch
Summary: We all have demons inside of us. We all do mistakes. We all do bad things. We all aren't perfect, but we try to be and that's the problem because perfect doesn't exist. Emma is a 16 year old girl going through, a lot of shit, follow her through her journey as she faces her 'demons.'
1. Chapter 1

_**Demons**_

 _Chapter 1: First day of school_

 _We all have demons inside of us. We all do mistakes. We all do bad things. We all aren't perfect, but we try to be and that's the problem because perfect doesn't exist._

* * *

I start to head to class and knock on the door.

 _Knock knock_

"Come in! Oh, hello you must be the new student." The teacher said, "Introduce yourself." I look up to the teacher with a confused and bored look on my face. "Just state your name and the things you like and that's all." the teacher said.

The kids look at me and I sigh and said, "I'm Emma." And head to an empty seat. The teacher just stares and I sigh again and start talking about my likes, "I like to read poems and riddles, sleep, eat, and like animals." And put my head down.

"Ok , anyways class where was I? Oh yeah, in two days the spring dance will come and only the kids that aren't on LOP and have good grades will be able to come, so get your grades up if you want to come." The teacher said.

"Psh hey new girl," The girl behind me say as she tapping me on my shoulder, "Your not at home wake up." I look up and give her a death stare and she gulps. "Your the new girl...s-stop acting l-like everything is about..you." she stutters.

I roll my eyes and look back at her giving her a emotionless look, ' _I should freak her out'_ I thought. "One fine day, in the middle of the night, two dead men got up to fight, back to back they faced each other, drew their sword and shot each other." As I finished my sentence, I noticed that everyone heard me started to look at me with fear. I sigh and put my head and get lost in my thoughts.

'' _Emma you're a goddamn freak, your a monster,'' A girl with brown hair said._

" _No, no i'm not we all have our own demons inside us, you're.. You're a monster-" I said but get interrupted by a slap on my face. "Don't ever call me a monster, me and you both know you're the only monster here." The girl said, and walked away leaving me on the floor._

 _I'm not a monster. I'm not a monster. I'm a monster! NO! Monster! NO! Monster! No i'm not a monster! NO, No, NOOOO!_

 _RINNGGGGG_

I jumped up from my seat and looked around. And sighed, must've fallen asleep. I get off my seat and head to my next class, if i can find it.

* * *

 _20 minutes later…_

Yup, still haven't found my class. I'm gonna get in so much trouble, fuck it. I walk in the hallway, trying to find room 203, my math class. As, i try to find it, i see this boy outside, I stop to look at him.

"You lost, little girl?" He says in an annoyed voice. "Yeah, where is room 203?" I ask in a bored tone. He looks at me for a second and points at the door next to us, "Thanks, ugh, school such a drag." I say, as I enter the classroom, and hear the boy laugh at what I said.

"Hello, new girl, your 20 minutes late, care to explain?" The teacher says. I look at her and smile, "I'm late because your class, is so well hidden, it's like, the class didn't want to be found." I say, with a shrug, and head to an empty chair and put my head down.

"Sassy, I like you." The girl that's next to me whispers. I look at her with a bored look and put my head down. "Hey don't ignore me." She whispers. I look up with my arms in the desk and my head on my arms and give her a death stare. She shivers and goes back on listening to the teacher, and i put my head back down, _'troublesome'_ I thought.

The teacher opens the door and let's the kid i saw outside in. "Alright, James you can come back in, i will be talking to your parents next time." The teacher said. The boy James smiles and sits down next to me. Great, he better not bother me. And, BOY was i wrong.

"Hey new girl, is your hair really black? Never really see people with black hair." He says. I look up at him and he smiles, "And your eyes, are they really purple as well?"

I sigh and say, "Yes, yes it is, now pay attention to the class, or be quiet."

"Sassy, little girl aren't we?" James said.

"Yeah, i tried talking to her and she just gave me the death stare." The girl said.

"*sigh* You guys are such a drag." I said as i put my head back down. James and the girl both laugh at what i said, switch is dumb.

"James, Emily, and new girl, Emma right?" The teacher said, "Stop interrupting my class. Emma answer this problem."

' _Great'_ I thought. I put my head back up, again and look at the teacher.

"You know, i hate it when teacher call students to answer the question when we didn't raise our hand," I start, "Let me tell you this, hand up means know the answer, hand down mean don't fucking know it, OK? Now, let me go back to my nap." I finished and put my head down. And hear the kids laugh. "Your funny new girl" I hear James say.

"Emma! For using foul language, and acting all smart on me, you'll wait here, when the bell rings, to call your parents!" The teacher says. ' _First day of school and already getting in trouble my dad was right, school is such a drag.'_ I thought.

 _30 or so minutes later…_

 _RINNNGGGG_

"Alright class, you can go, expect Emma." The teacher says, as the kids head out the door. ' _Great, just great_ ' I thought. "Good luck new girl'' James says as he leaves.

The teacher sits down in her desks and goes in her computer. "I'll be calling you parent Emma." She goes to the telephone and dials the phone number of my mom. "Hello, is this Emma's mom?...Yes, i'm calling because during class Emma slept through the whole lesson and said the F word to me...Yes...Ok...Emma come here" She says.

Sigh. I get up and walk up to the teacher and she hands me the phone. "Hey mom."

 _15 minutes of lectures on the phone…_

"Yes mom, ok bye." I hang up the phone and go get my stuff and head out the door. "Hope you do better next time Emma." I hear the teacher say with a sigh, as i leave.

' _I need to leave from this school,'_ I thought and go outside. As i go to the gates, I see James leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette.

"So, new girl ditching school already?" He says as he inhales his cigar. I sigh and say, "Of course school is a drag. Plus, i need a break." He laughs and says, "Need a break from sleeping in class all day?"

"Point taken, anyways i'm gonna go, bye." I say as i head to my car i hear james say, "Your interesting aren't you emma?.'' I get in my car and head to the most peaceful beach there is, _'I need peace and quiet,_ ' I thought, as I turn on my car.

 **School. My worst enemy. My nightmare. The one thing, I can't survive in. My failure. My** _ **demon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: School pt.2**

I sit down in the bench and inhale. ' _Mom, will be pissed at me for finding out i also ditched the first day of school, well half of it.'_ I thought as i take out a box cigarettes. ' _Welp dad, i hope your proud, i'm becoming just like you, shitty.'_ I thought as i take out the cigarette and lit it up.

 _BZZZ BZZZ_

I grab my phone to see who it is and answer. "Hello?" I say. Inhaling the cigar.

"Emma, mom told me what happened, where are you at?"

"*sigh* I'm at the school brother."

"Emma, you know that I know you better than anyone in the family or even in the world, Right?"

"Yes,Gabriel , yes"

"So, tell me where you are."

"I'll be heading back to school so you don't have too."

"Fine, head back now! You probably have 4 more classes left but still go, right now."

"Yes, yes i'm going inside my car right now."

"Bye''

"Bye" I hang up the car and go inside my car. ' _Back to school'_ I thought.

 _RIINNGGGG_

As, soon as I hear the bell I run to my 4 period class and make just in time.

"Hello, you must be Emma, the new student, I'm , please take a seat. I go and take a seat and see the boy so called James there.

"So, we meet again Emma, you only skipped 3 period huh, cause i have for that class." James says with a big smile on his face.

"Yup." I said and put my head down. But then, the teacher says something that made me want to put my head up.

"Alright class, does anyone have a nice little poem for me?" says. I instantly raise my hand up and she calls on me. I stand up and get a my notebook and search through it. When, I found the right page, i look up and everyone is staring at me. I sigh and start my poem.

"My insecurity is a terrible hindrance

As my sanity daily I question

A multitude of emotions ravage my mind

and soul

They hold sway to that which my heart dearly holds

I wonder why my heart perceives

So differently from that which my mind sees

I wonder why what you've told me

Falls so far from that which you've shown me

Can two shades so different from each other

Inhabit the same infinite realm?

Can two souls so intertwined together

Be torn asunder in a moment's anguish at another?

My afflicted mind demands a reason, any reason

Why when all I ever wanted to do

Was to wrap my arms around you

And tell you that everything's going to be alright

Why my only reward was a repulsed jerk, a hateful glare

A painful slap, filling me with such unbearable despair

I once promised I'll never walk away from you

Why oh why did you force me to

My breath shallows and slowly I give in to despondency

I swear I won't let this build up inside of me

Perhaps it's time I slipped silently away

You were everything I needed but was it ever real?"

When finished reading my poem out loud. I sit down and noticed i had tears in my eyes, I sigh and wipe them off and look up at the teacher, noticing that she was shocked and sad, as well as the kids. She then snaps out of the shock and says,

"Wow, Emma, that was a good poem." She says, "Do you like making them?" She asks and I nod my head, "Glad to see a student like poems like me." She says with a smile and i put my head down. "Alright class..."

"Hey, Emma are you alright? That was some kinda deep shit you read." James whisper to me. I sigh and look up at him and he frowns, "Your all red and your eyes." He says.

"I know," I sigh, "I think i just need another break." I said and James nods. He then smiles at me and says, "Lunch is next so don't worry."

 _After class…_

As the bell rings I stand up and head to the cafeteria. "Hey! Emma! Wait up!" I heard someone say. I turn around to see James running up to me. He stops running, and looks at me, "Emma, come on, let's head to the cafeteria" He said. He then grab my hand and dragged me out to the cafeteria.

"Come on, let's make line. Do you have your student ID?" James asks. I nob and he smile, "Alright!"

"You sure do have a lot of energy." I said, as we get our trays.

"Well, yeah. What are you gonna get to eat?" He says.

"Whatever, food I think well be good, or i'll like." I respond. I get the mac and cheese and wait for James to get his food.

"Come on,I know where we can sit at." He say as he grabs my hand and takes me to this table that has two boys and three girls. "Hey Oscar, Tyler, Alexa, Liz, and Jasmine." James say as he sits down. "Hope you don't mind i brought Emma here with me."

The girl Jasmine i think says, "No it's alright. Your the new girl right, i saw you at second period. It was funny how you pressed the teacher."

"Wait, that was her?" One of the boys asked.

"Yep." The other boy said. "Oh, allow me to introduce us, I'm Tyler, this is Oscar over here, the girl with blond hair is Alexa, The girl with brown hair is Liz, and the girl with pink hair is Jasmine."

"Hi"

"Nice to meet you."

"Do you like chocolate?"

They all said, and i laughed as i heard 'do you like chocolate?' I look them and said, "Nice to meet you all too, i'm Emma and yes i do like no love chocolate." I then sit down next to the brown haired girl, Liz.

"Glad to hear you love chocolate." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, cause if not Oscar over here would've gotten crazy, and would've kicked you out of our table.'' James said.

"Tell me about, Oscar sure does love chocolate." Jasmine says.

"Well duh, chocolate is god! It is the food of Gods as well!" Oscar says, and we all laugh.

"So, what school did you used to go?" Alexa says.

"I used to go to Knox High, pretty shitty school." I answered.

"I have a question" Tyler says. "Are your eyes actually purple?"

"True." They all said. I look at them and blink, "They are, I honestly don't know how though. I had blue eyes when i was born and scientists have proven that we can't be born with purple eyes, but still they slowly changed to purple as I got older like 5." I said.

"Woah! Really? That's so cool!" Oscar says, and the group all nods.

 _RIIINNNGGGG_

"Well, i guess i'll see you guys in PE." Tyler says as he gets up and goes to his next class.

"Bye Emma, see you next time" Alexa, Liz, and Jasmine said.

"Come on, I have the next class with you." James says. And grabs my arm and takes me to the next class. "Hello, , I have the new girl here with me." He says as I enter the class.

"Hello, Emma, I'm nice to meet you. Do you like science?" The teacher asked. I nod and he jumps off his chair, "Good, come you'll be my helper for today's experiment."

 _After school…_

School was alright. In science, I had fun and meet some new people. During, PE Tyler and James were fighting over who gets me for their team and I got in James team. And now we are here outside of school in the parking lot.

"So Emma where are you going?" James asks.

"Are you stupid James? She's going home." Tyler says.

"Shut it I was asking her." James says.

"Yeah I'm going home, my mom is at work and my brother Gabriel is probably hanging out with his friends, so I'll be home alone." I said as I unlocked my car.

"Sooo, can we come over?" James says and I look at him weird.

"You wanna go over my house?" I asked.

"Yeah! We can take the ready of the group there! You know, Liz, Alexa, Oscar, Jasmine, and Tyler here." James says.

"Fine." I said and James jumped up excited. ' _I just met these people and they are already coming over my him."_ I thought. "Get in" James gets in the passenger seat and Tyler in the back. I turn on the car and head to my house.

"Tell me your address so I can send it to Oscar and the girls." Tyler says as he takes out his phone. I tell him my address and he types it in on his phone. "Alright, they said they'll meet us there." He said and I nod.

"Wait, you live near me." James says, "You must be the new neighbors that got the big rich house, huh?"

"Yeah, my mom said it's a good neighborhood and that the house is big but I think it's too big for my liking." I said and James nods. "We're here."

I parked and looked at the house, "Come on let's go inside." I said to the boys. As we entered the gates we made our way to the house. It was pretty big, 3 stories big and 4,745 square feet. It's a big house. It has gates around the house and a water fountain. It also had 7 bedrooms, each have their own bathroom. It has a huge living room and kitchen. We also have a big ass pool outside.

"Woah, you have a big house, Emma" Tyler said. "Your family rich or something?"

"My mom" I said as I open the door. "Come let go to the living room and I can get us some snacks." I take them to the living room and head off to the kitchen.

 _James POV._

"Damm I like this house, I've always seen it when I pass by." I said.

"True James, Emma is kinda like a mystery, don't you think?" Tyler said.

"Yeah." I said as I sit down and turn on the T.V. I then hear the door open.

"Hey Emma, your friends are outside!"

"Yeah! Let them in Gabriel!" I heard Emma yell.

"Wow this is a big ass house." I heard Oscar say. Me and Tyler then stand up and head to the door.

"Oh hey James, Tyler." Liz said.

"Emma! Why the fuck did you have two boy over here? ALONE?!" The black haired boy yelled.

"Ummm, you must be Emma's brother? Nice to meet you I'm Tyler." Tyler said.

"I'm James," I said, "Are you Emma's twin brother or something cause you guys look exactly alike! Like you can be Emma as a boy!"

"Thanks? I'm not her twin. I'm her older brother, Gabriel. Now what the fuck were you two doing here with my sister...ALONE?!" Gabriel said.


End file.
